Mission or Love?
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Terpisah dari ibu dan kakak lalu terkurung di kardus Apel membawa Naruto untuk melihat sisi rahasia keamanan suatu negara dan menjalani hidupnya dengan menaruh rasa benci kepada ayahnya.


**Mission or Love?**

 **SasufemNaru**

 **Romance . Romance . Action . Hurt/Comport**

 **Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary . Terpisah dari ibu dan kakak lalu terkurung di kardus Apel membawa Naruto untuk melihat sisi rahasia keamanan suatu negara dan menjalani hidupnya dengan menaruh rasa benci kepada ayahnya.**

 **~oOo~**

"Kakak!" seru gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang dari arah pintu setelah berhasil menemukan sosok bocah laki-laki seusia dengannya dan berambut merah sedang membantu wanita muda memanen buah Apel di belakang rumah.

"Kyuubi! Ayo sini!" ujarnya menyahut sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Gadis kecil bernama Kyuubi itu mengangguk antusias kemudian berlari kecil hingga sampai didekat bocah laki-laki tersebut yang ia panggil kakak.

"Apelnya manis sekali, mau coba gak?" ujarnya dan Kyuubi mengangguk seraya menerima Apel yang di sodorkan untuknya.

"Kurama, Kyuubi. Ini sudah sore, sana mandi gih." ujar wanita berambut merah ramah sambil membawa keranjang penuh oleh Apel berwarna merah menyala.

"Ibu Apelnya manis sekali, enaaaakk..." seru Kyuubi dan ibunya pun tersenyum.

"Iya sayang." sahutnya.

Kyuubi cemberut seketika membuat ibunya cukup bingung dengan perubahan ekspresinya yang sangat mendadak.

"Ada apa hm?" ibunya bertanya dengan nada suara yang lembut seraya mengelus rambut panjangnya dengan sayang.

"Ibu dan kakak gak bangunin aku kalau mau panen Apel." jawabnya dengan memasang wajah cemberut.

Kushina terkekeh pelan mendengarnya kemudian ia mengelus pipi Kyuubi pelan, "Kamu kan lagi sakit sayang, ibu gak mau bangunin kamu karena ibu takut kamu tambah sakit." ujar Kushina penuh perhatian.

"Sekarang kamu mandi dan ibu siapin makan malam ya? Nah Kurama ajak adik mu." Kurama mengangguk mengerti mendengar perintah ibunya kemudian mengajak adiknya untuk mandi bersama.

Melihat kedua anaknya yang akur membuat hati Kushina bergetar seraya tersenyum, meskipun kedua anaknya sering di ejek anak haram, mereka tidak sama sekali membalas anak-anak yang mengejek mereka, mereka bukan anak haram, mereka anak sah yang lahir setelah ia menikah tapi ia tak ingin mengingat hal tersebut, biarlah itu masa lalu karena sekarang ia sudah hidup bahagia dengan kedua anak kembarnya meski tidak ada sosok pria yang ia cintai itu.

"Aku merindukan mu Minato." gumamnya pelan dan setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya saat mengingat sosok pria berambut kuning dan bermata biru sapphire.

Sosok pria itu melekat pada putrinya, Kyuubi. Cara putrinya itu tersenyum mirip Minato dan bisa di bilang Kyuubi itu adalah duplikatnya Minato sedangkan Kurama hanya memiliki mata biru sapphire warisan dari ayahnya, sisanya anak itu memiliki banyak kemiripan dengannya.

 **~oOo~**

"Kyuu, kamu tidur dulu ya dek. Badan kamu panas banget." ujar Kurama tak tega saat melihat adiknya duduk bersama ia dan ibunya yang sedang membungkus buah Apel dengan bungkus berbentuk jaring-jaring kemudian dimasukan kedalam kardus

"Gak ah, aku mau nungguin ibu sama kakak, kan Kyuu gak bisa bantu." sahut Kyuubi lirih.

Kushina menghela napas lalu memasukan beberapa buah Apel kedalam kardus setelah ia hitung jumlahnya kemudian menghampiri Kyuubi yang sedang duduk disamping Kurama.

"Ibu temani, kamu tidur yah... Besok kalau sembuh, Kyuubi bisa bantu kakak sama ibu." ujar Kushina lembut dan akhirnya Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Melihat Kyuubi yang sediki sempoyongan berjalan menuju kamar membuatnya tak tega maka dari itu Kushina langsung menggendong tubuh Kyuubi dan ia bawa ke kamar, ia baringkan putrinya yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak usia lima tahun itu, keatas futon dan ia selimuti putri kecilnya itu agar tidak kedinginan.

"Oyasumi hime." Kushina mencium lembut dahi Kyuubi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tok!**

 **Tok!**

 **Tok!**

"Kurama, buka pintunya nak." ujar Kushina dari dalam kamar.

Kurama hanya diam saja tidak menyahut tapi ia menghentikan kegiatannya membungkus buah Apel kemudian beranjak dan berjalan santai menuju pintu rumah dan membuka pintu untuk tamu yang entah kenapa malam-malam seperti ini datang bertamu di jam sembilan malam.

"Cucuku!"

Kushina pergi keluar kamar setelah di rasa Kyuubi sudah terlelap dengan kompres di dahi untuk menurunkan panas.

"Cucuku sayang..." Kushina terdiam saat melihat sosok Tsunade telah memeluk putranya sambil berseru cucuku. Di belakang Tsunade ada sosok pria yang selalu memenuhi rongga hati dan pikirannya.

"Ayo pergi bu dan bawa Kurama." ujarnya dingin.

"Ayo sayang ikut nenek." ajak Tsunade.

Kurama menoleh kebalakang melihat kearah Kushina yang terdiam mematung memperhatikan sosok pria dewasa yang sangat mirip dengan wajah adiknya.

"Gak mau!" teriak Kurama histeris dan berhasil menyadarkan Kushina dari lamunannya kemudian memeluk Kurama yang telah berdiri didepannya.

"Aku mohon kepada kalian, sudah cukup kalian membuat ku menderita dan sekarang aku mohon pergilah dan jangan bawa anakku, dia nyawa dan hidupku." ujar Kushina dengan berlinang air mata sambil memeluk Kurama erat.

"Ibu." Kurama memanggil ibunya lirih dan juga takut, takut kalau ia akan berpisah dari sosok wanita yang selama ini ada bersamanya setiap waktu.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun tentang mu Kushina dan anak itu adalah anakku." ujar Minato tegas seraya berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Ikut ayah Kurama!" Minato menarik paksa Kurama agar terlepas dari pelukan Kushina.

Kurama terus meronta begitu juga dengan Kushina yang berusaha untuk meraih Kurama.

"IBUUUUUUU!" teriak Kurama keras dan berhasil membangunkan Kyuubi dari tidurnya.

"Bawa Kurama ke dalam mobil bu." ujar Minato dan Tsunade hanya bisa memandang sendu melihat Kushina yang saat ini terduduk lemah dengan tangannya yang di genggam erat Minato.

"Kurama!" teriak Kushina di sela isak tangisnya.

"Kurama adalah pewarisku dan juga darah dagingku, beraninya kau memisahkan aku dengan anakku!" bentak Minato dan menampar wajah Kushina keras.

Kyuubi terdiam di depan pintu kamar melihat ibunya di pukul oleh sosok pria yang ia yakin adalah ayahnya lalu kedua sapphirenya melihat sang kakak yang terus meronta-ronta memanggil nama ibunya seraya menangis kencang dalam pelukan seorang wanita berkuncir dua.

"Sekarang katakan padaku dimana saudara kembar Kurama!" bentaknya lagi.

Kyuubi berjalan mundur mendengar suara Minato yang sangat keras dan tegas.

Gadis kecil itu terus berjalan mundur, ia takut, sangat takut kalau pria itu akan memukulnya juga atau pria itu akan memisahkan dirinya dengan ibunya bahkan kakaknya Kurama sudah hilang entah kemana sejak wanita tadi memeluk kakaknya.

Kyuubi berbalik dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk bersembunyi hingga ia bersembunyi di balik dua kardus besar yang sudah di tumpuk setelah dikemas oleh ibunya, suara pria tadi kembali terdengar, Kyuubi semakin takut dan akhirnya ia masuk dan bersembunyi di dalam salah satu kardus besar bergambar Apel untuk menghindari pria itu. Tak lupa ia menutup kardus itu kembali.

"Kyuubi!" seru Minato keras memanggil nama putrinya.

Minato memasuki setiap sudut rumah mencari putrinya tapi sayangnya tidak ada bahkan Kushina sempat bingung dibuatnya, dimana putrinya?

"Dimana Kyuubi?!" tanya Minato marah kepada Kuhina yang juga ikut bingung karena tidak melihat putrinya tapi futon di dalam kamar terlihat berantakan itu artinya Kyuubi pergi tapi pergi kemana putrinya?!

Minato berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka pintu kamar mandi paksa dan putrinya tidak ada disana, kemudian kedua sapphirenya beralih ke kardus-kardus besar yang sudah rapi siap di kirim, tak mungkin putrinya berada di dalam kardus-kardus yang nyatanya sudah di beri lab ban.

Minato berbalik dan menatap Kushina geram, "Aku akan membuat hidup mu sengasara Kushina!"

 **~oOo~**

Semalaman Kushina tidak bisa tidur memikirkan dimana gadis kecilnya saat ini, baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia menidurkan putrinya dan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur, sekarang hilang entah kemana.

Tuhan begitu kejamnya engkau kepada wanita lemah seperti dirinya, putranya sudah dibawa mertua dan suaminya pergi dengan paksa sekarang dimana putrinya?

Kushina menangis dalam diam dan sebentar lagi pagi menjelang dan paman Hiro akan datang untuk mengangkut Apel yang sudah ia bungkus semalam tapi belum selesai.

Kushina tidak peduli karena saat ini pikirannya sudah terbang entah kemana memikirkan nasib putrinya.

Dan benar saja tak lama, mobil pick up berwarna putih datang dan paman Hiro keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Ya ampun Kushina apa yang terjadi padamu hingga kau seperti ini?" tanya paman Hiro khawatir saat melihat Kushina duduk termenung di depan pintu rumah dengan keadaan kacau.

"Paman Apelnya ada di dapur." ujar Kushina lirih tanpa menjawab pertanyaan paman Hiro.

"Iya aku tahu tapi kenapa kau seperti ini ada apa dan kenapa kau seperti ini?" Kushina tidak menjawab sama sekali, ia duduk di depan pintu rumah seraya memeluk kedua lututnya erat.

Paman Hiro menghela napas melihat sikap Kushina lalu meminta keponakannya yang berusia lima belas tahun untuk mengangkat kardus dari dalam rumah Kushina dan memindakan kardus-kardus itu ke dalam mobil.

Remaja laki-laki itu mengangguk patuh tanpa menolak dan menjalankan perintah pamannya.

Saat ingin mengangkat kardus terakhir, ia melihat kardus itu belum diberi lab ban, maka ia pun berinisiatif memasangkan lab ban putih bening untuk menutup kardus itu dan setelah selesai ia mengangkat kardus itu dan entah kenapa lebih berat dari kardus yang lain.

Tapi apa pedulinya, mungkin saja di dalam kardus itu terdapat lebih banyak buah apel.

Setelah sepuluh kardus berada diatas mobil pick up, paman Hiro menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Kushina dan Kushina hanya diam saja dan berterima kasih dengan nada lirih.

Paman Hiro dan keponakannya masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi begitu saja.

Kyuubi terbangun dari tidurnya saat ia merasa kalau ada goncangan yang tiba-tiba menghamtamnya, ternyata ia masih berada di dalam kardus bersama dengan beberapa butir buah Apel yang ia tidak tahu jumlahnya.

Kyuubi berusaha mengintip keluar kardus dari balik cela kardus yang sengaja di lubangi di dua tempat.

Kyuubi tidak melihat jelas karena saat ini ia terjebak.

Ketakutan yang semalam ia rasakan membuatnya terus bersembunyi lama di dalam kardus bahkan ia sampai tertidur karena lelah apalagi suhu badannya yang belum turun setelah ibunya memberinya obat tapi pagi ini ia tidak lagi panas seperti semalam.

Kyuubi merasakan perutnya berbunyi maka dari itu ia memakan Apel yang berjumlah lima di dalam kardus, tubuhnya kecil dan mungil hingga memungkinkan dirinya untuk tetap berada di dalam kardus tanpa merasa sesak karena angin yang masuk dari cela kardus yang bolong.

 **~oOo~**

Paman Hiro keluar dari dalam mobil dan melihat banyak orang yang sudah berkumpul untuk membeli buah-buahnya yang masih sangat segar karena kemarin baru saja di petik.

"Hiro-san kau bawa buah apa saja hari ini?" tanya ibu-ibu bertubuh gendut, ia pemilik toko buah dan menurutnya buah yang di bawa Hiro adalah buah-buah terbaik karena masih segar dan sangat enak.

"Nyonya Yun, aku membawa beberapa jenis buah silahkan anda pilih." ujar paman Hiro ramah kepada setiap pembelinya.

"Apel, Naga, Mangga, Semangka dan Melon. Silahkan." serunya riang.

"Kyaaaaaa..." paman Hiro terkejut saat salah satu pelanggannya berteriak histeris karena melihat ada jari mungil keluar dari salah satu kardus tapi setelah di periksa tidak ada.

"Mangkanya bu, jangan nonton film horor mulu biar gak berhalusinasi." ujar ibu Yun seraya menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kepada paman Hiro.

Paman Hiro menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya tersenyum canggung.

"Paman aku beli Apel satu kardus yang isinya paling banyak!" ujar seorang pria berambut putih dengan wajah kurang bersahabat.

"Ah... Semua isinya sama anak muda." ujarnya paman Hiro seraya tersenyum tapi pria muda itu tampak tak peduli.

"Ya ini aja, isinya banyak." ujar keponakan paman Hiro kepada pria muda itu seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan kardus yang katanya tadi mengeluarkan jari.

Pria itu tampak tidak peduli tapi hanya mengangguk saja lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan ia berikan kepada paman Hiro.

"Ambilah sisanya." ujarnya lalu mengangkat kardus itu dari atas mobil dan pergi begitu saja.

"Dasar orang kaya, tapi tak apalah pelarisan." ujar paman Hiro senang.

 **.**

 **.**

Rin tersenyum senang saat melihat suaminya akhirnya pulang membawa apa yang ia inginkan. Satu kardus Apel yang masih segar bahkan ia hampir ngiler membayangkan sepotong demi sepotong Apel segar masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kamu tu yah aneh-aneh aja mintanya." Kakasih menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu mendudukan dirinya di depan kardus seraya mengambil belati dari atas meja nakas yang ada disamping sofa untuk membuka kardus.

"Gak apa kali sekali-kali, nanti sisanya kita bikin selai Apel dan manisan." sahut Rin riang.

"Manisan apaan coba, Apelkan sudah manis." ujar Kakasih seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

 **Sreek...**

Lab ban putih bening itu akhirnya berhasil ia tarik dan lepas. Kakasih membuka kardus itu perlahan dan yang pertama kali yang ia lihat bukanlah puluhan buah Apel melainkan gadis kecil yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Ya ampun ini anak siapa?!" Rin menutup mulutnya yang hampir memekik keras.

Kakasih yang juga ikut terkejut hanya memandang Kyuubi bingung.

Kyuubi berdiri dan keluar dari dalam kardus dengan pakaian tidur yang sangat lucu dan imut.

"Makasih sayang!" seru Rin yang langsung menerjang Kyuubi dengan pelukan, mencium setiap jengkal wajah Kyuubi dengan gemas.

 **~oOo~**

"Gak mau." Rin menggelengkan kepalanya saat Kakasih berusaha untuk mengembalikan anak itu ke desa dimana gadis itu berada tapi sayangnya gadis kecil itu tidak bersuara sama sekali sejak tadi dan tampak pasrah saat istrinya peluk erat dan cium.

"Dia anak orang Rin." ujar Kakasih mengingatkan.

"Orang tuanya pasti membuangnya mangkanya ia berada di dalam kardus. Gak ah, aku udah terlanjur jatuh hati sama anak ini." ujar Rin sebal.

"Sayang..."

"Kakasih, kau sudah tahukan aku ini gak bisa ngasih kamu keturunan dalam waktu dekat dan lihat anak ini, ia tidak mungkin masuk ke dalam kardus dengan sengaja. Orang tuanya pasti membuangnya, kalau mereka sayang gak mungkinkan mereka sampai gak sadar kalau anaknya berada di dalam kardus kalau memang anak ini sengaja berada di dalam karduspun pasti orang tuanya sadar kenapa kardus ini berat dari kardus yang lain, bahkan kamu lihat sendirikan kalau tadi kardus ini di lab ban."

"Berat berisi Apel dengan berat berisi manusia itu beda." lanjutnya.

Kakasih menghela napas pasrah karena setiap permintaan Rin itu adalah mutlak baginya dan lihatlah bagaimana istrinya itu tersenyum lebar saat dirinya tidak akan mengembalikan anak itu.

"Jadi siapa nama mu hm?" tanya Rin.

Kyuubu tidak menjawab sama sekali, ia hanya duduk diam di pangkuan Rin, menatap sepasang mata hitam di depannya dengan penasaran.

"Baiklah kalau kamu tidak mau jawab, bagaimana kalau nama mu Aple saja?"

"Rin jangan yang aneh-aneh!" tegur Kakasih dan Rin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Oke oke, jadi siapa ya nama mu." ujar Rin lembut seraya mengusap pipi Kyuubi pelan penuh kasih sayang.

"Naruto." ujar Kakasih tiba-tiba, Rin menoleh dan menatap suaminya penuh tanda tanya.

"Lihat bajunya gambar kue ikan semua, udah Naruto aja, bagus kok." Rin mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali menatap Kyuubi sambil tersenyum.

"Nama mu Naruto." kedua kelopak mata Kyuubi berkedip dua kali lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Waaaaah... Kamu menyukainya ya..." Rin memeluk Kyuubi senang dan mencium kepala calon anak angkatnya penuh kasih sayang.

Kakasih menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu ia kembali teringat kalau ia punya perkerjaan hari ini dan ia harus pergi sekarang juga.

Di raihnya kunci mobilnya dari atas nakas dan kembali mengenakan jaket hitam miliknya.

"Aku ada misi hari ini, aku hampir lupa. Aku pergi dulu, baik-baik dirumah dan jaga Naruto." ujar Kakasih seraya mencium dahi Rin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati." Kakasih mengangguk seraya tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan apartemennya.

"Nah sayangnya waktunya kamu mandi dan soal baju emmm... kita beli baju dulu yuk untuk kamu!" seru Rin senang dan Kyuubi lagi-lagi hanya diam memandangi wajah cantik Rin yang sejak tadi berbicara panjang lebar.

 **~oOo~**

"Ibuuuuuuuu... hikss..." Minato sudah tidak bia berbuat apa-apa lagi agar Kurama berhenti menangis, ini sudah hampir satu minggu, ia takut terjadi sesuatu kepada Kurama jika anaknya itu terus menangis seperti ini.

"Minato." panggil Tsunade pelan seraya menyentuh pundak putranya pelan.

"Tidak bu." Minato menggeleng pelan.

"Ingatlah kalau Kurama itu masih butuh kasih sayang ibunya."

"Tidak! Kurama tidak butuh Kushina!" terika Minato keras di depan Tsunade. Tsunade terdiam lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Minato seorang diri di dalam ruang kerjanya saat ini.

"Arrrrgh!" Minato mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Ia tidak akan membawa Kushina kembali, wanita itu telah mengkhianati cintanya dan berselingkuh bahkan ia sempat tidak yakin kalau anak kembar yang Kushina asuh adalah anaknya tapi melihat kedua anak itu memiliki mata yang sama dengannya membuat Minato sadar kalau kedua anak kembar itu adalah anaknya.

"Dimana kamu Kyuubi?" gumam Minato pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[12 tahun kemudian]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi telah tiba, matahari mulai muncul dari balik awan yang sejak tadi memenuhi langit yang tampak berwarna biru terang. Angin pertengahan musim semi berhembus pelan, menerbangankan kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan memenuhi jalan setapak.

Kushina duduk dalam keheningan menatap langit yang berada di atas, tangannya mencoba untuk menggapai kelopak bunga yang terbang di depan wajahnya namun kelopak-kelopak itu tidak ada yang berhasil ia tangkap.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala berjalan perlahan mendekati Kushina yang duduk di atas kursi roda, ia menyentuh pundak Kushina dengan pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya kedepan dan berjongkok di depan Kushina.

"Ibu." panggilnya pelan.

Kushina tersenyum tipis seraya menyentuh rahang tegas milik putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Ada apa?" tanya Kushina pelan.

"Ibu, aku mohon padamu jangan terus bersedih karena aku yakin, kita pasti akan kembali bersama secara utuh, ayah, ibu, aku Kyuubi dan Karin." ujar Kurama berusaha untuk menghibur ibunya tapi percuma, Kushina selalu memikirkan putri pertamanya yang memiliki banyak kemipiran dengan suaminya.

"Hm." gumam Kushina pelan lalu membuang muka untuk menatap bunga matahari yang hidup di dekat bunga mawar yang bermekaran.

"Ayo kita masuk, ayah pasti sudah menunggu kita." Kurama berdiri dari posisinya dan bersiap mendorong kursi roda Kushina untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

12 tahun sudah terlewati sejak Kyuubi menghilang.

Masa itu Kushina seperti orang gila, mencari putrinya kesana-kemari lalu Minato datang dan meminta maaf untuk semua yang ia lakukan kepada Kushina.

Pengkhinat.

Kata itu ia cap kepada Kushina saat perniakahan mereka menginjak usia lima bulan dikarenakan termakan ucapan sahabat baiknya yang mengatakan kalau Kushina berselingkuh dengan sahabat baiknya yang lain. Kushina hamil pun ia tak peduli, karena berpikir kalau anak itu bukan anaknya tapi setelah Kushina kabur dari rumah dan melahirkan anak kembar yang Minato ketahui setelah lima tahun ternyata memiliki kemiripan fisik seperti dirinya.

Minato yang mengetahuinya langsung merampas Kurama dari Kushina dan saat ingin mengambil Kyuubi, gadis kecil itu menghilang entah kemana.

Satu tahun kemudian ia menyadari kesalahannya yang ternyata salah paham kepada Kushina dan juga Kurama yang selalu jatuh sakit dan tidak mau makan. Akhirnya Minato kembali mencari Kushina untuk meminta maaf dan memintanya untuk kembali.

Dan beruntunglah Minato yang akhirnya kembali bertemu dengan Kushina dan menceritakan semua penjelasannya dan berjanji akan mencari Kyuubi.

Satu tahun kemudian mereka kembali di karunia anak perempuan yang diberi nama Namikaze Karin.

"Ibuuuuu..." seru Karin yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya, gadis berambut merah dan berkaca mata itu menuuruni anak tangga dengan cepat dan hampir terjatuh kalau tidak ada tangannya yang menariknya keras yang ternyata adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Hati-hati Karin!" kata Minato tegas, Karin menundukan kepalanya pelan karena takut kepada Minato, Minato yang melihat ekspresi putrinya jadi merasa bersalah, ia bukan marah tapi takut, takut kalau terjadi sesuatu kepada Karin, cukup Kyuubi yang sampai saat ini keberadaannya tidak di ketahui.

"Maaf ayah." ucapnya lirih.

Minato menghela napas dan mengelus pucuk kepala putrinya sayang, "Jangan ceroboh, ayah tidak mau kau terluka, mengerti?" Karin mengangguk mengerti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kushina yang akhirnya muncul dari balik pintu bersama Kurama yang mendorong kursi roda.

Karin tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri ibunya, "Ibu, besok malam aku mau datang ke pesta ulang tahun temanku, dia baru memberiku kabar pagi ini, ibu aku tidak bisa berhias, maukah ibu membantuku?" pintanya dengan raut wajah memelas apalagi rona merah sedikit tampak dari pipi Karin.

"Siapa yang mau ulang tahun hm? Tidak biasanya mau berhias." sahut Kushina dengan nada geli sedangkan Minato malah menatap putrinya itu penasaran.

"Gak boleh pacaran!" seru Kurama tegas membuat wajah Karin dari berseri menjadi masam seketika.

"Apaan sih kak!" timpal Karin tak suka.

Kushina dan Minato terkekeh geli melihatnya, "Udah-udah jangan berantem, sekarang kamu mandi gih." ujar Kushina lembut dan Karin mengangguk mengerti.

Karin menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Kurama yang tampak tidak suka dengan apa yang ia dengar dari ibunya karena bagaimanapun juga Karin adalah adiknya yang ia sayangi dan ia jaga.

"Nah Kurama sebaiknya kamu belajar, bukankah besok kamu ada ulangan harian." tegur Kushina dan putra sulungnya itu akhirnya pamit undur diri untuk ke kamar meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina yang masih berdiam diri didepan anak tangga.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan disekitar komplek?" ujar Minato menawarkan dan Kushina mengiyakan ajakan suaminya itu.

 **~oOo~**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rin kepada Naruto yang baru saja sampai kerumah dan duduk di tatami.

Naruto menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

Rin terdiam kemudian duduk di depan Naruto, seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung putranya yang tertidur lelap setelah meminum obat penurun panas.

"Apa Yuuto sudah baikan?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya lumayan." jawab Rin seadanya.

"Ibu." panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hm?" sahut Rin yang masih fokus mengelus wajah putra bungsunya.

"Aku ingi mengikuti jejak ayah." Rin terdiam mendengar penuturan Naruto bahkan gerakan halus jarinya terhenti, kedua onyxnya menatap sapphire didepannya tidak percaya.

"Tidak Naruto." tolak Rin tidak setuju.

"Cu–"

"Aku sudah dilatih selama lima tahun oleh NI bu." Rin terkejut dengan detak jantung yang tidak beraturan mendengar Naruto memotong kalimatnya dengan cepat apalagi kenyataan yang Naruto katakan membuatnya terdiam ditempat.

"Sejak aku berusia tiga belas tahun, aku sudah mereka latih bu. Selama ini aku tidak masuk sekolah asrama seperti yang ibu inginkan, aku meminta ayah untuk memasukan aku ke akademi pelatihan pasukan khusus seperti dirinya yang masuk NI saat berusia dua belas tahun dan aku termasuk siswi yang cukup genius menurut mereka, maka dari itu mereka akan mengirimku ke Tokyo untuk berkerja disana. Maafkan aku bu."

Naruto membungkukkan badannya cukup lama didepan Rin yang masih diam tak bergerak seincipun.

"Kau sama keras kepalanya dengan ayah mu Naruto, ibu mengajak mu pindah kesini kau tahukan alasannya? Ibu tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi dan ibu tidak bisa apa-apa jika itu keputusan mu, ibu hanya bisa berdoa disini agar kau tetap aman disana, hati-hati dan makan yang teratur serta jaga kesehatan mu." ujar Rin lirih, kedua kelopak matanya kini sudah dipenuhi linangan air mata.

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya untuk kembali duduk lalu merangkak mendekati Rin dan memeluk wanita yang sudah mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih itu seraya mengelus punggung ibu angkatnya itu pelan.

"Terima kasih bu, tolong jaga Mina dan Yuuto, mereka adik kesayanganku." pinta Naruto dan Rin hanya bisa mengangguk disela isak tangisnya.

"Aku akan berangkat besok."

 **~oOo~**

Pesawat yang membawa Naruto akhirnya sampai juga di salah satu bandara internasional di Tokyo.

Jam yang melingkar di tangan Naruto telah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam dan itu wajar karena ia berangkat dari kota Kiri tadi sekitar pukul enam sore.

Naruto menarik kopernya pelan, berjalan menyusuri bandara dengan tubuh tegapnya.

Meskipun Naruto itu seorang gadis tapi ia tidak memiliki sisi feminim sama sekali, lihatlah cara ia berjalan yang terkesan tegap seperti laki-laki, tubuhnya tidak bungkuk, kulitnya tetap berwarna putih berseri meski sering berjemur saat pelatihan.

Dari segi perpakaian pun Naruto lebih mirip laki-laki, seperti sekarang ia hanya memakai jeans hitam yang di padupadankan dengan kaos berwarna putih dan jaket hitam, sneakres putih lis hitam menjadi pilihannya dan sebuah kaca mata hitam bertengker manis di hidung mancungnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaket saat benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu bergetar.

 **Ketua Sarutobi**

Naruto dengan segera menggeser tombol dial dan mengkat telpon tersebut.

"..."

"Iya."

"..."

"Aku mengerti."

Naruto mengakhiri percakapannya dengan cepat dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari bandara dan menghentikan salah satu taksi.

"Senju Apartement." ujarnya memberikan alamat yang ingin ia tuju dan sopir taksi hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Naruto memasukan kopernya dan berlanjut dengan dirinya yang masuk dan menutup pintu.

Sopir tersebut mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai menyusuri setiap jalan yang di lewati, Naruto mengalihkan membuka kaca mata hitamnya demi untuk melihat pamandangan kota Tokyo yang sudah lama tida ia lihat lagi setelah ia masuk ke dalam akademi pelatihan.

Kini gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit sudah memunuhi kota tokyo, toko-toko seperti cafe dan mini market berjajar rapi di dekat gedung-gedung tinggi yang diperuntungkan untuk karyawan yang sedang istirahat dan ingin makan di luar kantor.

Tak terasa mobil yang membawa Naruto berhenti disalah satu gedung elit dan mewah milik perusahaan Senju Corpration.

Jika di lihat dari uang yang Naruto miliki, ia pasti tidak akan mampu tinggal di apartemen mewah ini tapi ayah angkatnya adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga kaya raya di Kiri.

Ayahnya tidak mau mengurus perusahaan sehingga ia masuk ke akademi pelatihan. Ayahnya membeli salah satu apartemen di gedung ini dua tahun yang lalu setelah mendapatkan uang warisan bagiannya.

Uang itu ayahnya gunakan untuk membeli salah satu kamar apartemen di Senju Apartemen lalu membeli rumah sederhana di Kiri dan sisanya ia berikan kepada Rin dan anak-anak kandungnya lalu Naruto mendapat uang tabungannya selama ia berkerja menjadi agent NI.

"Ini uangnya. Terima kasih." ujar Naruto seraya menyerahkan selembar uang kepada pak sopir.

"Ambilah saja sisanya." ujarnya saat pria itu ingin memberikan uang kembalian.

"Ti–"

Naruto lebih dulu berjalan pergi setelah mengeluarkan kopernya dari dalam mobil sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Beberapa karyawan yang berjaga menatap Naruto penasaran dan ada juga yang merendahkan karena dari penampilan Naruto mereka tidak yakin Naruto mampu membayar salah satu apartemen disini.

Naruto menghampiri resepsionist yang sedang berjaga. "Apartemen atas nama Hatake Kakasih sudah berpindah tangan kepadaku Hatake Naruto, putri sulungnya." ujar Naruto seraya menyerahkan beberapa bukti seperti kartu pemilik apartement.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut resepsionist itu mulai mengurus semuanya dan tak lupa Naruto mengatakan kalau Hatake Kakasih saat ini sudah meninggal dunia.

Setelah semua urusannya selesai dan Naruto mendapatkan kunci kamarnya barulah ia kembali berjalan menuju lantai sepuluh dimana kamar apartementnya berada.

 **Ting!**

Naruto masuk ke dalam lift dan saat pintu lift hampir tertutup seorang gadis berdress biru dan berambut merah masuk ke dalam lift di ikuti pemuda berambut merah menyala.

Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding lif dengan stay cool, kaca mata hitam yang tadi ia lepas sudah terpasang kembali, rambut panjangnya di kuncir ekor kuda.

"Kak nanti setelah aku masuk, kakak pulang aja ya."

"Iya..iya tapi kalau sudah selesai cepat hubungi aku." ujar pemuda berambut merah menyala.

Telpon Naruto kembali bergetar dan dengan terpaksa ia angkat dan ternyata adalah ibu angkatnya sendiri.

"Hallo?"

Kedua beradik berambut merah itu diam saat Naruto mengangkat telpon.

"Iya aku sudah sampai bu."

"..."

"Aku mengeri."

"..."

"Aku tidak peduli.

"..."

"Mereka tidak mencariku, jadi untuk apa aku mencari mereka. Mereka tidak ada di kota ini."

"..."

"Hn."

"..."

"Iya ibu, ibu tenang saja."

"..."

"Hm." Naruto bergumam tidak jelas dan menutup telponnya.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka dan gadis itu keluar lebih dulu karena tujuannya adalah lantai sembilan.

"Kakak mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu kepada pemuda yang berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Kakak mau ke apartemen teman kakak yang ada di lantai sepuluh." jawab pemuda itu dan gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah." kata gadis itu lalu beranjak pergi dan pintu lift kembali tertutup.

 **Ting!**

Keheningannya menyelimuti keduanya hingga pintu lift kembali terbuka, mengantarkan mereka ke lantai sepuluh.

Naruto keluar lebih dulu dan saat ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh suara seseorang menyebutkan nama kakaknya secara keras hingga ia berhenti melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kurama!"

"Oh hai kak!" sapa pemuda berambut merah kepada pria muda berambut hitam.

"Kau ingin mengunjungi Sasuke?"

"Ya begitulah kak."

Naruto berbalik kebelakang dan melihat kedua pria itu berjalan kearahnya, jantung Naruto berdegup kencang saat melihat wajah Kurama yang kini sudah sangat dewasa dan tampan.

"Kau kenapa nona?" tanya Itachi bingung karena Naruto menatap Kurama sahabat adiknya begitu lama.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan pergi begitu saja tidak peduli dengan kedua pria tadi yang menatapnya heran.

"Sombong sekali gadis itu." cibir Itachi.

"Sudalah kak gak usah di pedulikan." sahut Kurama yang juga sedikit tidak suka dengan cara gadis itu yang menurutnya tidak sopan sama sekali.

Naruto bergegas mencari pintu kamar apartement miliknya dan setelah menemukannya Naruto segera masuk dan terduduk dengan lemas dilantai.

Pemuda berambut merah tadi Kurama, Kurama kakak kandungnya yang mana keberadannya selalu Naruto cari begitu juga dengan ibunya yang saat ini entah ada dimana.

Naruto menarik napasnya perlahan dan menghembuskannya untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang seperti habis berlari.

" _Kushina pergi sekitar sebelas tahun yang lalu bersama pria yang katanya adalah suaminya. Mereka sudah berdamai dan memutuskan untuk kembali bersama."_

Kalimat pria tua yang beberapa hari yang lalu berputar di ingatannya.

Naruto kembali kedesa tempat ia dilahirkan untuk mencari ibunya dan juga kakaknya, dulu saat usianya sepuluh tahun Naruto sempat kembali kesana untuk mencari tapi percuma karena tidak ada yang tahu dan Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak mencari keberadaan ibunya lagi dan Kakashi tidak mempermasalahkannya laginya tapi setelah ia keluar dari asrama, Naruto ingin mencari mereka lagi karena rindu tapi kalau memang ayahnya sudah berdamai dengan ibunya seharusnya mereka mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Naruto tahu kalau dengan masuk asrama ia tidak akan mudah untuk dicari tapi kenapa sebelum ia masuk asrama kedua orang tuanya tak kunjung datang untuk menjemputnya?

Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingat sama sekali masa lalunya yang mana ia sedikit trauma dan karena trauma itu ia sedikit amnesia dimana ia lupa akana namanya sendiri dan juga nama-nama orang disekitarnya.

Dan kenapa ia mengetahui nama ibu dan juga kakaknya itu dikarenakan keberuntungan dimana Kakasih berhasil menemuka paman Hiro yang selalu menjual buah-buah segar dari desa tempat Naruto dilahirkan dan sayangnya paman Hiro melupakan nama asli Naruto bahkan nama Kurama, paman Hiro hanya ingat nama Ku saja karena paman Hiro sering memanggil nama Ku dan untunglah keponakan paman Hiro memberitahukan nama lengkap Kurama tapi tidak dengan nama Naruto karena ia juga lupa.

"Setidaknya aku tahu nama mereka untuk saat ini." gumamnya pelan kemudian memejamkan mata untuk sebentar.

 **Bersambung~**


End file.
